Ichigo Muere
by MiiKi-SaN
Summary: Es un mega minific de cómo me hubiera gustado que fuese el episodio 17..cuando Rukia se va TT...


**Ichigo Muere**

Ahí estaban ellos, peleando a muerte. Renji tenía ventaja sobre él, ya que le había hecho una profunda herida en el hombro. Ichigo se desplomó, soltando su zanpakutou.

— Una zanpakutou puede cambiar su forma y tamaño basado en el poder espiritual de su propietario.

Oyó decir a Renji, él se había burlado anteriorme del chico pelinaranja por no saber el nombre de su espada.

— Me tengo que ir mocoso, voy a terminar con esto. No me siento bien aquí.

Decía el pelirrojo, preparado para darle el golpe final a Ichigo. Ella había deseado que huyera al darse cuenta de la diferencia de poderes, de que no podría contra su hermano y su teniente; pero claro, él no se rendiría por una cosa así. Pero si todavía tenía fuerzas para moverse, debería huir, es lo que rogaba en silencio.

— Aquí voy.

No, no podía dejar que lo matara...tenía que hacer algo.Lo único que le vino a la cabeza fue correr y evitar que Renji le hiciera más daño. Saltó a su espalda y detuvo el ataque del shinigami.

—¡Qué rayos haces Rukia!, ¡Suéltame!—le gritaba Renji.

—¡Ichigo huye!, ¡si todavía tienes fuerzas,corre!—le suplicaba ella.

Pero Ichigo no parecía escuchar una palabra de lo que decía.Tomó su espada del suelo y lentamente se puso de pie, su rostro era diferente. Renji y Rukia estaban sorprendidos...el capitán Kuchiki sólo observaba a unos metros de ahí. El teniente logró safarse del agarre de la chica.

—Así que todavía tenías fuerzas para moverte.Mejor así, no sería divertido acabar con alguien que estuviera casi muerto.

Pero al otro ya no le importaban sus palabras, sólo quería pelear y hacer todo el daño posible. Esto desconcertó a Rukia. Renji estaba a punto de iniciar su ataque, pero de repente, se sintió una gran ráfaga de reiatsu proveniente de Ichigo, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, le había hecho una herida en el hombro a su contrincante. Atacó de nuevo, y esta vez lanzó por los aires al shinigami, provocándole otra herida en la frente. No sabía de dónde había sacado tanto poder.

—No sé lo que sea —dijo Ichigo con una voz macabra—,pero se siente bien. Mis heridas no duelen. ¿Y qué pasa contigo?, ¡te volviste muy lento!.

Rukia observaba todo, tampoco tenía idea de lo que sucedía. Sólo era testigo de quien ahora tenía el control de la pelea era Ichigo. Vio como él le hacía otra herida a Renji,quien cayó de rodillas, ya no se podía mover. Ichigo saltó hacia él,iba a darle un golpe mortal. Pero apenas parpadeó, y la zanpakutou del chico estaba rota...¿cómo pudo ser?. Miró trás su hombro y vio a su hermano sostener la hoja de la espada en sus manos...la tiró y después volvió a desaparecer. Se volvió para observar a Ichigo, y vio que su hermano estaba detrás de él. No...no podía ser que él...Pero sus sospechas fueron confirmadas al ver que una herida se abría en el pecho de Ichigo.

—¡Nii-sama!—gritó ella.

— Eres lento...hasta para caer—fueron las frías palabras de Byakuya.

No..no..esto no podía estar pasando.Ichigo...Ichigo...no es posible que haya muerto. La invadieron unas ganas terribles de llorar. Si de verdad el muchacho había perecido,¡entonces era culpa de ella!,por querer protegerla...ya sería la segunda vez que causaba la muerte de alguien especial.Escuchó a Byakuya hablar con su teniente,pero eso no le importaba, lo único que quería era estar cerca de Ichigo. Salió corriendo a su encuentro, gritando su nombre.Pero Renji se interpuso.

—¡Déjame Renji!

—¡Cállate!, ¡qué no ves!, ¡ese mocoso está muerto!.

No,no era verdad..¡no quería creerlo!...pero parecía tener razón,Ichigo no hacía ningún movimiento, sólo estaba ahí,inerte. Los deseos de llorar se hicieron más fuertes...tenía que ir con él..¡tenía qué!

—¡Suéltame!—le gritó al shinigami, golpeandolo con todo lo que tenía de fuerza en donde más le dolía...y no precisamente el orgullo.

—S-si lo t-tocas —comenzó él,arrodillándose por el terrible dolor que le había causado la mujer—,aumentarás 20 años a tu condena..¡p-para que rayos empeorar la situación!.

—Yo lo involucré en esto —dijo,empezando a caminar hacia Ichigo—, es mi culpa que esté muerto —dejó caer una lágrima—, ¿qué tiene de malo que quiera ir con él?...además,que importa si son 20 años o más...el resultado será el mismo..dejaré de existir.

Ya había llegadon con Ichigo,se arrodilló a su lado. Veía el charco de sangre alrededor de él. No pudo más, y lloró. Con su pequeá mano,tomo la pálida y áspera de él.Estaba fría, no podía indicar otra cosa más que ya se había ido.¿Por qué?, ¡por qué tuvo que pasar ésto!. Apoyó su cabeza contra la espalda de él, y continuó con el llanto.

—Aún sabiendo que tu condena podría empeorar, no pudiste soportar el no estar a su lado. Ya veo. Ahora entiendo, Rukia...este niño se parece mucho a él.

Rukia no dijo nada.Sí, era verdad, Ichigo se parecía mucho a la persona que tanto quiso ella.No soportaba ver la misma imagen, la imagen de la muerte de una persona a la que quería. Y sí, ella quería a Ichigo, y no por el parecido,aunque sea cierto que eso fue lo primero que llamó su atención. Lo quería por ser como era, alguien valiente,aunque algunas veces necio...siempre pensando en los demás. No merecía morir así. Repentinamente, sintió un apretón en su mano.

— A-a quién..¿me parezco?.

¡Estaba con vida!, a pesar de las se enderezó por la sorpresa. Él se volvió para mirarla,todavía tomaba su mano; se conmovió, ella lloraba por él.

—Shh...no digas nada,por favor—suplicó ella en voz baja.

Él obedeció, de todas formas, no tenía las fuerzas suficientes para hablar...sólo quería que ella se quedara con él.Apretó su mano con más fuerza,ella le acarició el cabello...se sentía tan bien...

—Siento haberte metido en esto,Ichigo —se disculpó ella.Él no dijo nada, sólo la miró con cariño.

—Veo que sigues con vida —dijo Byakuya—. Ahora,haz el favor de soltar a Rukia.

Ichigo no hizo caso,no quería separarse de ella.

—Ya veo, entonces no quieres conservar ese brazo—puso su mano en el mango de su espada.

Rukia entendió lo que quiso decir, sino se separaban, lo mataría.Y no lo podía permitir, él tenía que vivir. Rukia se soltó como pudo, poniéndose de pie y dándole la espalda a Ichigo.

—Vámonos Nii-sama, sólo le queda poco tiempo de vida...y mis ojos no tienen porqué ver eso.

Esperaba que su hermano comprendiera.

—De acuerdo, no terminaré con él,entonces—afirmó el capitán.Renji, abre la puerta.

El otro shinigami ya se había recuperado del golpe,y se dispuso a obedecer a su capitán.

—Ru..Rukia..—logró decir Ichigo.

—No intentes moverte, no intentes seguirme,porque si no— se volvió hacia él—nunca te lo perdonaré...

Éstas últimas palabras las dijo con lágrimas cayendo de su rostro. Él no podía hacer nada, su cuerpo lo sentía pesado...no podía hablar. Sólo pudo ver cómo Renji abría la puerta, como tres mariposas salían de ella, y cómo los tres se marchaban.Antes de cerrarse la puerta, Rukia lo miró por última vez. Se había ido, otra vez se iba de su vida alguien importante para él...y todo por protegerlo.

Había comenzado a llover...genial, justo lo que le faltaba...¿porqué todo le tenía que suceder en la lluvia?. Recordó las palabras de Rukia: "siento haberte metido en esto"...no..ella lo único que hizo fue brindarle la oportunidad de proteger a los que amaba,cosa que siempre quiso hacer,incluso antes de que su madre muriera.Si alguien tenía que lamentar algo,era él,por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para manter a Rukia a su lado. Sentía que la oscuridad caía sobre él..."sino...nunca te lo perdonaré"...

"A pesar de tus palabras"..pensó él..."Volveré a estar contigo...vivo...o muerto"

Y con ese pensamiento, dejo que la oscuridad lo invadiera.

**Hola a todos,ya sé que este miniminiminific es demasiado mini xD...pero es simplemente el cómo me hubiera gustado que fuese el episodio 17 TT...me encanta el IchiRuki .**


End file.
